<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liège-Bastogne-Liège by Jae_universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079929">Liège-Bastogne-Liège</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe'>Jae_universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Primož et Tom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 Liège-Bastogne-Liège, Ambiguous Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Liège-Bastogne-Liège, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, Post-Tour de France</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Primož s'était donné deux jours. Deux journées et deux nuits loin du monde du vélo, quarante-huit heures passées avec Lev et Lora dans le cocon familial de leur appartement monégasque avant de remonter en selle et de prendre la route d'Imola pour les Championnats du monde. Le minimum dont Primož avait besoin, le maximum dont il disposait pour se retrouver lui-même, se remettre un tant soit peu de la désillusion vécue au Tour de France.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lora Klinc/Primož Roglič, Tom Dumoulin/Primož Roglič</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Primož et Tom [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me revoici pour une nouvelle partie de la série ! La première à être multi chapitre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La première chose que Primož fit en rentrant chez lui à Monaco, après le devenu habituel "protocole covid", fut de s'installer dans le canapé en cuir avec Lev dans ses bras. Il serra son petit garçon contre lui, caressa ses cheveux châtain doré, s'enivra de la douceur de sa peau et de son odeur, embrassa ses petits bras potelés qui lui serraient le cou, soupira aux mots slovènes bredouillés. Le bonheur le plus simple, avoir son enfant contre soi, s'extasier de son émerveillement et sourire de le voir souriant. De la tendresse et de la douceur, le plus pur des sentiments d'amour, Primož laissa son cœur s'y noyer en retenant ses larmes. <em>Des larmes qui viendront certainement plus tard</em>, pensa t-il, quand le soleil sera couché et Lev avec lui, Primož attendrait la nuit et la seule compagnie de Lora pour s'abandonner à son désarroi.</p><p>Toute la journée, Primož profita de la tranquillité du quotidien de père de famille. Il laissa son corps et son esprit se détendre, câlina Lev encore et encore, mangea le bon déjeuner préparé par Lora, joua et dessina avec Lev, lui donna son goûter, son bain, son dîner puis le coucha avec un livre d'images avant d'enfin, s'installer avec Lora pour son propre dîner. Sans Lev le monde devenait calme, presque triste, à peine était-il couché qu'il manquait déjà à Primož, un atroce manque qui lui tordait l'estomac et le faisait se sentir vide.</p><p>Le début de soirée fut passé dans le canapé, à discuter de choses légères entre deux scènes d'un film français en noir et blanc des années 60, avec sous-titrage en slovène, Primož et Lora côte à côte dans leurs survêtements d'intérieur. Primož ne suivait pas réellement le déroulé de l'intrigue, regardait distraitement les images qui défilaient à la télévision, et c'était pareil pour Lora, Primož ne souhaitait pas parler de quoique ce soit de sérieux et Lora ne voulait le forcer à le faire - alors la première partie de soirée passa ainsi.</p><p>Puis la nuit noire emporta les défenses de Primož, soudainement il fut rattrapé par de douloureux sentiments. Primož laissa les larmes s'échapper, mouillant sa veste de survêtement puis celle de Lora dont les bras venaient de l'attirer dans une étreinte forte, et ses sanglots s'étouffèrent contre l'étoffe. Depuis la fin du chrono Primož essayait de paraître bien, de minimiser ce qu'il s'était passé, il donnait le change à son équipe comme si la perte du Tour n'avait pas été grave mais maintenant qu'il était rentré à la maison et dans les bras de Lora, le masque volait en éclats. <em>Non</em>, Primož n'était pas heureux avec ça et <em>oui</em>, perdre le Tour de cette manière l'avait dévasté.</p><p>Primož libéra ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, toute sa tristesse et sa déception et son angoisse et sa frustration, tous ces sentiments qu'il gardait enfouis depuis samedi. Il en avait déjà libéré une partie samedi soir avec Tom mais cela n'avait suffit, il en restait encore et surtout des mots, les mots que samedi Primož n'avait pas pu prononcer car encore sous le choc de sa défaite. Ils parlèrent durant des heures, plus la nuit avançait et plus le discours de Primož devenait clair, les sanglots des premiers instants se transformant en de profondes réflexions sur la fatalité et l'inéluctable des choses.</p>
<hr/><p>Le lendemain au réveil, après une poignée d'heure de repos, Primož se sentait mieux. Ses yeux étaient quelque peu gonflés et sa gorge lui chatouillait douloureusement mais son esprit lui, se trouvait plus apaisé. Primož se leva, dans la cuisine fut accueillit par Lora et Lev qui courra vers lui pour un câlin, le visage illuminé par le bonheur de voir son papa.</p><p>Ils sortirent en milieu d'après-midi, une petite demi-heure pour voir la mer. Lev avait ses habitudes sur la plage Marquet, sitôt arrivé il s'élança sur le sable, ne s'approchant <em>pas trop près</em> <em>de la mer</em> à la demande de ses parents. L'air était tiède, parfumé d'iode et de quelque chose de plus âcre, une pollution qui certains jours ressortait, charriée par le vent.</p><p>De retour de la promenade, Lev mangea des biscuits puis s'endormit sur le canapé en cuir. Primož le regarda dormir en caressant ses cheveux d'une main douce, Lev souriant dans son sommeil sans doute rempli de doux rêves et Primož se prit à soupirer, <em>si seulement les choses étaient toujours aussi simples une fois adulte.</em></p><p>Lora prépara du thé, Primož la rejoignit dans la cuisine semi ouverte en laissant Lev à ses rêveries. Ils avaient de jolies tasses en porcelaine slovène, avec des motifs fleuris et fines dorures. C'était parmi les rares belles choses qu'ils avaient, n'étant pas matériel pour un sou ils ne s'offraient rien d'onéreux, peu importe le salaire élevé que Primož avait désormais. Ils étaient comme ça, l'un comme l'autre.</p><p>-Il s'est bien dépensé tout à l'heure, sourit Lora en observant Lev par dessus le comptoir.</p><p>-Oui, comme un fou, approuva volontiers Primož.</p><p>Ils burent leurs thés en silence, absorbés par la vue de leur fils endormi.</p><p>-Ces dernières semaines nous allions tous les jours à la plage, reprit Lora. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir la mer lui faisait penser à toi.</p><p>-Ah, fredonna Primož en soufflant sur son thé chaud pour le refroidir. </p><p>-Oui, peut-être le bruit des vagues ? Si nous n'y allions pas une journée il se mettait à pleurer, alors je l'y emmenais chaque jour. Il ne disait pas souvent que tu lui manquais mais c'est certain qu'il y pensait.</p><p>-La mer symbolise l'inconscient. Enfin, c'est Tom qui m'a dit ça.</p><p>S'il s'imaginait la mer, Primož pensait à... <em>Tom</em>, justement. Ses yeux bleu marine, à peine plus foncés qu'une mer houleuse, aussi profonds que l'océan, ces yeux avec lesquels Tom l'avait regardé avec bienveillance et tendresse il y a seulement quelques dizaines d'heures.</p><p>-Sa femme est psychologue c'est vrai, dit Lora en reposant sa tasse sur sa sous-tasse dans un bruit qui attira l'attention de Primož. Comment va t-il, d'ailleurs ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'était pas en forme, que beaucoup de questionnement le hantait ?</p><p>-Heu oui, il dit que sa situation lui convient et qu'il est heureux de ne pas être leader mais... avec ce discours il cache ses doutes, ouais ? Comme s'il voulait s'en persuader lui-même ? Il se pose beaucoup de questions sur ses motivations.</p><p>-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, il espère qu'en se complaisant dans son rôle de, comment dites-vous déjà, <em>serviteur</em>, le plaisir d'être cycliste reviendra.</p><p>-Ouais... Pendant le Tour, reprit Primož après quelques secondes en souriant doucement, il était toujours là pour moi, aussi bien dans la course que dans l'entre deux. Samedi c'est lui qui... il s'est bien occupé de moi, sans lui je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à sourire aujourd'hui.</p><p>Primož se perdit un instant dans les souvenirs de cette nuit. Le corps de Tom qui l'enlaçait et le soutenait, les caresses apaisantes, les mots réconfortants, les baisers. Contre ses lèvres celles de Tom étaient chaudes, familières comme si Primož les connaissait déjà alors qu'elles se rencontraient à peine.</p><p>-Ça a été dur de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi, murmura Lora. De devoir attendre l'arrivée le lendemain pour te retrouver vraiment et pas juste les quelques minutes qu'on nous a accordé samedi... Heureusement tu n'étais pas seul, tu avais du soutien. J'aimerai remercier Tom pour ça, d'être là pour toi peu importe ce qu'il se passe et en dépit de ses propres problèmes.</p><p>-Je ne pense pas qu'il le prendrait bien, répondit Primož confus par ses pensées et ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là avec Tom. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à le faire, Tom et moi avons une relation sincère. J'aurais fait pareil pour lui si nos situations avaient été inversées.</p><p>-D'accord, je comprends. Je suppose que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je pourrais tout de même lui apporter une <em>povitica</em> et quelques pots de confiture, non ?</p><p>-Oui, très bien.</p><p>Ils sourirent et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Primož essayant de dissimuler le rougissement qui menaçait ses joues. Devait-il se sentir mal de penser souvent à Tom ? Devait-il regrettait la proximité qu'ils avaient eu, les étreintes et les baisers ? Tom et lui étaient proches, indéniablement, mais ces étreintes et baisers avaient été uniquement destinés à partager la souffrance, à l'apaiser, cela ne rentrait en rien dans un cadre sexuel. En l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant Tom n'avait voulu que le consoler et en acceptant ces attentions, Primož n'avait voulu que du soutient dans un moment extrêmement difficile à vivre.</p><p>-Lora... J'aime beaucoup Tom, tu sais, souffla Primož en baissant le regard sur les motifs brillants de leurs tasses.</p><p>-Je sais, Primož.</p><p>Primož releva les yeux, tomba sur ceux de Lora. Ils restèrent longuement à s'observer, sans échanger autre chose que ce que leurs regards se transmettaient puis Lev se réveilla, captivant ses parents par son visage encore à moitié endormi et ses paroles incertaines demandant un biscuit à l'abricot.</p>
<hr/><p>Ces deux jours passés loin du monde du vélo firent beaucoup de bien à Primož. Dès le lendemain il répartit à l'entraînement, téléphona à l'équipe pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. On ne lui en voulu pas pour cette absence de 48h, après une déception comme celle que Primož venait de connaître tout homme aurait eu besoin d'une pause. La cicatrice n'était pas refermée, elle était encore vive et piquante mais Primož remontait en selle car sa saison n'était pas finie. Il lui restait les Championnats du monde, Liège-Bastogne-Liège, la Vuelta et il pouvait également remporter le classement UCI, autant d'objectifs et d'opportunités de gagner. Primož était dans la résilience et ne baisserait pas les bras.</p><p>Primož se rendit seul à Imola pour les Championnats du monde. Cette fois ce n'était pas le maillot jaune et noir de la Jumbo-Visma qu'il portait sur les épaules mais le vert et bleu de son équipe nationale, Primož retrouva des coureurs avec qui il n'avait pas échangé depuis longtemps, <em>et Tadej</em>. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis Primož sourit, Tadej sourit en retour, ils se tombèrent dans les bras pour une brève mais sincère accolade. Primož connaissait Tadej depuis longtemps, le jeune homme n'était qu'un adolescent lorsque Primož l'avait rencontré, il incarnait la relève du cyclisme slovène. Tadej, un jeune homme humble et pétri de talent. Primož ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas non plus croire que derrière ce sourire timide se cachait un coureur irrégulier. Tadej l'avait battu parce qu'il était <em>plus fort</em> et que la Jumbo-Visma avait <em>mal couru</em>, <em>c'était tout.</em></p><p>La course était longue de 258,2km, avec un dénivelé total de près de 5000 mètres et une arrivée en circuit, sur le circuit automobile d'Imola. Primož ne faisaient pas parti des favoris à l'inverse de son équipier habituel Wout qui avec son maillot bleu ciel aux trois bandes noire, jaune et rouge de la Belgique, visait le titre. Dans le peloton Primož aperçut Tom au milieu de l'armée orange, l'air fatigué, Primož décida de le laisser faire sa course et qu'ils auraient le temps de se voir plus tard, une fois la ligne franchie.</p><p>Primož courut comme il put, c'est à dire sans réellement être là. Une bonne lecture de course lui permit d'être dans le groupe de tête, finissant à la dernière place du groupe de cinq dont il faisait parti avec Wout - qui termina deuxième et Primož fut désolé de ne pas avoir pu l'aider -, à 24 secondes du nouveau champion du monde, Julian Alaphilippe. Ensuite tout alla très vite, Primož monta sur son trainer et remplit ses obligations, le jour commença à décliner et Primož reprit la route, ne revoyant pas Tom après la course.</p>
<hr/><p>Quelques jours plus tard Primož se trouvait à Liège. Demain aurait lieu la doyenne des classiques, après les Championnats du monde Primož était rentré à Monaco continuer son entraînement tout en profitant de sa famille. De retour sous les couleurs de la Jumbo-Visma, Primož retrouva ses coéquipiers, Grischa et Merijn, les mécanos et soigneurs. Des visages familiers dans le grand hall de l'établissement qui serait leur hôtel pour les deux prochaines nuits, Primož se sentit bien de les revoir, ensemble ou presque parce que tout le monde n'était pas encore là, plaisantant comme si le Tour n'était qu'un mauvais rêve oublié.</p><p>Primož se figea un instant en voyant Tom et Tom se figea ce même instant en voyant Primož. Tom venait d'arriver, traînant derrière lui une petite valise dont l'étiquette dépassait, s'arrêta face à Primož après avoir salué le reste du groupe. Ils ne s'étaient ni vu ni parlé depuis l'arrivée du Tour, les souvenirs revenaient et faisaient remonter leurs sentiments.</p><p>-Tom, commenta Primož pour donner du réel à ces retrouvailles.</p><p>-Primož... content de te revoir, termina Tom après quelques instants.</p><p>-Heu oui, moi aussi ?</p><p>Ils se rapprochèrent, s'enlacèrent dans une accolade maladroite. Leurs corps étaient raides, ils hésitèrent sur la proximité à adopter autant que sur la durée de cette étreinte, se séparèrent après une seconde qui parut plus longue. Le pouls soudainement rapide, Primož prit soin d'éviter le regard de Tom, préférant reporter son attention sur Lennard qui venait vers eux. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Tom, ou plutôt les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, immédiatement.</p><p>-Comment vous allez les gars, salua Lennard. Putain, je me suis tapé un de ces trajets, j'espère que je pourrais encore servir à quelque chose demain !</p><p>-Tu n'arrives pas directement de chez toi, interrogea Primož.</p><p>-Non je suis passé par le siège, puis l'avion a été annulé alors on est venus en voiture avec Grischa... Il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur.</p><p>-J'ai bien fait de partir de Maastricht alors, dit Tom en donnant une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de son jeune équipier.</p><p>Lennard approuva d'un hochement de tête, obtenu un sourire désolé de Primož. </p><p>Grischa n'était effectivement pas de bonne humeur, cela se voyait à son air fâché et s'entendait à ses phrases bâclés. Il alla récupérer les clés des chambres à la réception, commença à les distribuer à ses coureurs en maugréant contre dieu sait quoi.</p><p>-Lennard et Jonas, pas de jeu sur vos smartphones la nuit comme la dernière fois, grommela Grischa et Jonas prit la clé que l'homme lui tendait en acquiesçant. Primož et Tom...</p><p>Ni Primož ni Tom ne réagit à l'entente de son prénom. Ils restèrent immobiles à regarder la clé que tendait Grischa, se rappelant soudainement que oui, depuis la toute première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble en janvier, ils partageaient la chambre pour des questions d'affinités.</p><p>-Primož et Tom, un problème, questionna Grischa en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Heu, non aucun, toussa Primož.</p><p>-Tout va bien, renchérit Tom.</p><p>Étant le plus proche de Grischa, Primož prit la clé et la glissa dans sa poche de veste.</p><p>-Écoutez bien le programme, grailla Grischa une fois la répartition des chambres terminée. Déjeuner à midi, digestion puis rendez-vous à quatorze heures devant le bus pour un décrassage avant la reconnaissance. Dîner à dix-neuf heures puis massage, Primož et Tom étant évidemment prioritaires. Entre tout ça vous restez dans vos chambres, ni sortie ni réunion entre vous. Compris ?</p><p>Acquiescement général. Chacun ramassa ses bagages, ils prirent l'ascenseur par petits groupes pour monter au premier étage où se trouvaient l'intégralité de leurs chambres.</p><p>Primož et Tom avaient la dernière chambre au bout du couloir, côté droit. Primož sortit la clé avec laquelle il ouvrit la porte, Tom le suivit à l'intérieur et referma derrière eux. La chambre était banale, avec deux lits sur lesquels attendaient de petits paniers de chocolats, une grande fenêtre entrouverte donnant sur la rue.</p><p>-Tu prends le lit côté salle de bain, demanda Tom après qu'ils aient retiré masques et chaussures.</p><p>-Oui, merci.</p><p>Tom gara sa valisette à côté du lit se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Primož déposa ses affaires à côté de l'autre couchage, alla se laver les mains. Tom en fit de même ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre sans trop savoir quoi se dire, chacun assis sur son lit à faire semblant de s'intéresser à la décoration ou au contenu du panier.</p><p>-Au lait, demanda Primož en soulevant une tablette de chocolat.</p><p>-Oui, pareil, approuva Tom en étudiant la sienne. Ça a du échapper aux exigences de Grischa.</p><p>Ils rirent doucement, purent presque entendre la voix grincheuse de leur DS  faire la liste de toutes ses obligations au pauvre employé de l'hôtel se trouvant à l'autre bout du fil.</p><p>-Comment vas tu Primož, reprit Tom, as-tu pu te reposer ?</p><p>-Ouais, ça va. Ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec Lora et Lev... Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, j'avais besoin de sortir du vélo durant quelques jours.</p><p>-Pas besoin de t'excuser. S'il y a bien une chose que je comprends, c'est celle-ci.</p><p>L'atmosphère se tendit malgré eux, les gardant silencieux. Primož savait que Tom pouvait parfaitement comprendre sa situation, vivant lui-même des émotions contradictoires avec le vélo. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer et Tom n'eut pas besoin de lui en demander plus.</p><p>Primož regarda Tom. Ses cheveux fins enduits d'un peu de gel, ses yeux aux coins extérieurs relevés comme s'ils montaient vers le ciel, ses pommettes saillantes sous lesquels partait son esquisse de barbe, drue mais douce, sa lèvre inférieure et son menton qui s'avançaient et formaient entre eux un arc, la courbe sensuelle de sa nuque et ses avant-bras à la pilosité blondie par le soleil. Primož voulait se lever, aller jusqu'à Tom pour l'enlacer, caresser son visage et respirer son parfum fleuri et boisé, le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et-</p><p>Tom se leva. Primož baissa le regard pour ne pas être pris à le dévorer ainsi des yeux, suivit les pieds de Tom jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la salle de bain. Primož fixa la porte close et soupira. </p><p>La journée allait être longue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes de traduction :<br/>La <i>povitica</i> est une brioche slovène, parfumée au noix, noisettes et cannelle avec un (bon) soupçon de rhum</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>À quatorze heures les coureurs se retrouvèrent sur le parking de l'hôtel, montèrent dans le bus pour un trajet de quarante minutes les menant dans les sous-bois ardennais tandis que leurs vélos recevaient les derniers soins des mécanos. Ils furent lâchés sur une route dégagée, roulèrent en train comme à l'entraînement jusqu'à rejoindre le point de départ des reconnaissances, poursuivis par la voiture de leurs DS. Le ciel était couvert, l'air humide, cela sentait la terre de la partie boisée du parcours jusqu'à la périphérie de la ville, dans les oreillettes la discussion revenait régulièrement pour faire le point sur le tracé. Primož restait attentif, enregistrait les informations qu'on lui donnait, en tant que néophyte sur ces routes un apprentissage rigoureux était primordial, surtout en cette année ou la pandémie avait empêchée de précédentes reconnaissances.</p><p>Primož fut massé en premier, s'occupa sur son téléphone pendant que Tom passait entre les mains du kiné. Le dîner avait été bon et riche en papotage, Grischa de meilleure humeur après une seconde partie de journée où le calme et l'ordre avaient régné, le groupe se divisant finalement par paire dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres. </p><p>Durant son massage Primož avait bavardé avec le kiné et Tom, se concentrait désormais sur le road book de l'épreuve qu'on lui avait envoyé par mail. Les informations obtenues dans l'après-midi s'intégraient dans les notes, Primož étudia avec attention les indications sur les difficultés. Les cols et les côtes, leurs durées et leurs pourcentages, les endroits sensibles et ceux où ravitailler. Il arrivait étonnamment bien à se concentrer malgré les bavardages - <em>et le corps à moitié nu de Tom</em> - à côté de lui, s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit le nombre maximum d'informations que son cerveau était capable d'enregistrer pour cette journée.</p><p>Le massage de Tom terminé, le kiné s'en alla en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Tom passa un tee-shirt pour accompagner son boxer, but quelques gorgées d'eau d'un bidon sitôt reposé sur le sol. Primož s'absenta brièvement à la salle de bain pour utiliser les toilettes, à son retour il surprit Tom en train de manger du chocolat au lait.</p><p>-Comment est-il, demanda Primož.</p><p>-Pas mal pour du belge, jugea Tom en cassant un carré qu'il tendit ensuite à Primož.</p><p>-Trop sucré et manquant de goût cacao ?</p><p>-C'est ça.</p><p>Primož s'assit sur le lit de Tom, prit le carré de chocolat qu'il mit en bouche. Tom et lui mangeait le chocolat de la même façon, le mâchant sans le laisser fondre, ne profitant qu'en dernière bouchée de ses arômes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire durer la dégustation ou d'y revenir, n'étant pas sujets à l'addiction au sucre.</p><p>-J'espère que nous aurons beau temps demain, souhaita Primož en avalant.</p><p>-Oui, c'était humide aujourd'hui, commenta Tom. Ce serait bien qu'il ne pleuve pas sinon certains passages deviendraient vraiment compliqués. Tu en veux un autre ? </p><p>-Non merci, ça ira.</p><p>Tom plia le papier aluminium, referma le carton et rangea la tablette dans le panier, sur la table de chevet.</p><p>-Qu'as-tu pensé du tracé, questionna Tom.</p><p>-Difficile. Alaphilippe devrait être le gars à suivre, ouais ? Son équipe devrait mener et chasser les échappées. Il faudrait prendre la bonne roue quand ça partira, peut-être l'avant dernier col. Dans une arrivée en petit comité j'ai une chance cette fois-ci.</p><p>-Bonne analyse. Espérons que ça se passe comme ça.</p><p>-Et toi ? Tu penses pouvoir jouer la gagne ?</p><p>-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Tom avec un sourire résigné. Je vais courir pour toi Primož.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.</p><p>-Je sais, mais c'est ce qui est juste. Tu es meilleur et je n'ai plus la grande forme. Je suis heureux de courir pour toi et si tu pouvais gagner demain... Je serais plus heureux qu'en gagnant moi-même.</p><p>Primož ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. En slovène les mots auraient pu lui venir, sans certitude, en anglais Primož ne savait comment formuler car un simple merci ne serait pas suffisant. Alors en l'absence de mots il posa sa main sur celle de Tom, en caressa doucement le dos avec son pouce. Tom le fixa et sourit, un sourire vrai et chaleureux, Primož en fit de même sans cesser sa caresse.</p><p>-Je vais aller prendre une douche, dit Tom quand Primož eut retiré sa main. Tu n'as besoin de rien à la salle de bain ?</p><p>-Non c'est bon. Merci.</p><p>Tom se leva, fouilla sa valise à la recherche de ses affaires de toilettes et de vêtements de rechange. Il partit à la salle de bain, laissant Primož seul avec ses pensées.</p><p>L'esprit de Primož vagabonda dès que Tom eut quitté la chambre. Il pensa en premier à la course de demain, aux reconnaissances effectuées plus tôt, à Lev et Lora, à Tom, aux achats à faire une fois de retour à Monaco, il se demanda si demain la météo serait bonne demain et s'il avait bien prit sa veste grise, chaude pour la nuit. Primož alla vérifier sa valise, soulevant ses vêtements de vélo pour trouver ses boxers et chaussettes, deux tee-shirts et un pantalon de jogging puis enfin sa veste grise, tout au fond et soigneusement pliée. Tandis qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans son bagage, son esprit continuait à errer, se perdait dans des réflexions que son conscient ne contrôlait pas. Des souvenirs du dernier contre-la-montre du Tour de France, des réminiscences d'émotions, des images floues de sa vie et des pensées non visualisées.</p><p>Primož se laissa distraire par le bruit de la douche. Le déchaînement de l'eau était à la fois clair et feutré, se multipliait ou se divisait selon que les gouttes heurtaient directement le bac de douche ou passaient par le corps de Tom, progressivement ce doux son remplaça les pensées de Primož. La porte n'était pas entièrement fermée, dans l'entrebâillement Primož pouvait voir une fine bande verticale de la douche. Le corps de Tom circulait à l'intérieur de la cabine, flou et longiligne. Primož pouvait sentir le désir monter, lentement dans chaque partie de lui. Il était enivré par la scène, par le son de ces gouttes qui parcouraient le corps de Tom avant de disparaître dans le syphon et l'enchevêtrement de tuyaux menant aux égouts souterrains.</p><p>Il ne fallut à Primož que quelques pas pour se retrouver l'épaule appuyée contre le tour de porte, d'ici il pouvait voir toute la largeur du corps de Tom. Derrière la brume condensée les contours de Tom restaient troubles, Primož les regardaient en repensant à cette nuit reliant les 19 et 20 juillet derniers. Cette douche qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangé. Les images du corps de Tom nu face à lui dansaient dans l'esprit de Primož, la sensation des lèvres de Tom contre les siennes tout comme le délicat toucher des mains de Tom sur sa peau le hantait depuis cet instant. Primož désirait Tom, il l'avait en fait toujours désiré et en rêvait souvent bien qu'il ne s'en souvenait généralement pas - <em>ressentir ces doigts longs et fins et ces lèvres pâles et charnues contre sa peau</em>.</p><p>Primož entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla sans faire de bruit. Dans la cabine Tom lui tournait le dos, Primož ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la douche dans un rapide mouvement qui envoya quelques gouttelettes sur le sol carrelé. Le corps de Tom était maintenant net face à lui, mouillé de la tête aux pieds et le souffle de Primož se bloqua quand Tom se retourna, alerté par le crissement de la porte embuée.</p><p>C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans une douche et pourtant, Primož eut l'impression de découvrir le corps de Tom comme s'il avait rêvé la première fois. Tom était grand, élancé, avec des épaules larges et carrées, des clavicules saillantes et les énormes cuisses du cycliste professionnel. Non rasé, son torse était assombrie par sa pilosité, une traînée noire nouée par l'eau partait de sous son nombril pour se perdre dans l'abondance qui jonchait la base de son pénis. Primož fut déstabilisé par la virilité de Tom, il se sentait peu masculin à côté de lui - des hanches trop larges et des épaules trop étroites et un visage aux traits trop féminins et quelques rares poils sur le torse qui ne se voyaient pas car trop fins et étrangement clairs, alors qu'il était brun.</p><p>Comme une abeille attirée par le nectar d'une fleur, Primož avait eu envie de rejoindre Tom mais maintenant qu'il y était, Primož ne savait pas quoi faire. Il venait de s'introduire dans la douche sans la permission de Tom, de violer son intimité et de lui imposer sa nudité sans même un petit coup frappé à la porte. Primož sentit la chaleur de son rougissement, mordit ses lèvres entrouvertes en levant péniblement les yeux vers Tom. Primož ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire car il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.</p><p>En croisant le regard de Tom, Primož se sentit affreusement gêné, autant par son intrusion que par l'afflux sanguin qui descendait et le rendait déjà dur. Son désir était clair et visible, Primož n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'assumer, il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là à attendre que Tom dise quelque chose, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit sans avoir auparavant demandé à Tom son consentement. </p><p>C'était trop tard pour reculer et quand bien même il le pourrait encore, Primož ne le voulait pas.</p><p>-Est-ce que... je suis le bienvenu, demanda Primož en évitant le regard de son équipier.</p><p>-Tu es le bienvenu, répondit Tom après quelques secondes. Évidemment que tu l'es...</p><p>Primož releva la tête. L'eau pleuvait sur eux, les lèvres de Tom brillaient dans l'humidité et ses yeux- ses yeux bleu marine paraissaient d'une profondeur que Primož n'avait encore jamais vue et dans laquelle il désirait se perdre pour l'éternité. En réalité les yeux de Tom reflétaient le même désir qui habitait ceux de Primož.</p><p>-Voudrais-tu m'embrasser, Tom ?</p><p>-Oui Primož.</p><p>-Me toucher ?</p><p>-<em>Oui Primož</em>, redit Tom d'une voix vibrante.</p><p>Tom se rapprocha, cala ses pieds de part et d'autre de ceux de Primož. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, ne faisaient que s'effleurer et Primož mourrait d'envie d'avancer les hanches pour que sa bite se heurte à celle de Tom. Primož en rêvait, ressentir cette sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, toucher Tom à cet endroit et que Tom le touche au même endroit - son désir le frappait de plein fouet, comme s'il avait toujours été là quelque part, dissimulé derrière d'autres pensées rationnelles. Juste avant qu'il ne cède à sa pulsion, Primož se souvint qu'il avait demandé à Tom s'il voulait l'embrasser et le toucher, mais pas si Tom voulait être touché. Alors Primož ferma les yeux, savoura ces instants de quiétude et d'excitation précédant un baiser que l'on vous donnait, le corps tremblant. Il frissonna quand la main de Tom se posa sur sa nuque, cessa de respirer quand Tom l'embrassa.</p><p>Très vite chacun encercla le visage de l'autre, leur baiser s'approfondit jusqu'à ce que les langues raclent les palais. L'une des mains de Tom quitta le visage de Primož et descendit sur son torse, Primož contracta ses muscles à son passage, frémit quand elle lui caressa l'aine, puis les longs doigts de Tom s'enroulèrent autour de lui et Primož gémit contre la lèvre inférieure de Tom, la mordant en surface. <em>Putain.</em></p><p>Tom savait le toucher, il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa main mais également une aisance que Primož ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir en touchant pour la première fois un pénis autre que le sien. Tom le caressait juste, délicat et ferme, comme s'il connaissait exactement la façon dont Primož aimait être stimulé, le laissant dans un état second. Primož savait que Tom était capable de lire en lui mais de là à comprendre quelque chose d'aussi intime, cela relevait d'une vision divine - ou bien Tom l'avait-il vu, au matin du premier jour de repos sur le Tour, quand il avait trouvé plus simple de se toucher pour remédier à sa dureté matinale ?</p><p>-Tom, soupira Primož, je veux...</p><p>-<em>Touche-moi</em>, termina Tom dans un murmure précipité. <em>S'il te plait touche-moi.</em></p><p>Primož n'attendit pas, lâcha le visage de Tom pour venir le prendre en main, Tom soupira longuement contre la tempe de Primož en venant s'adosser à la paroi. Avec l'eau qui déferlait sur eux cela glissait tout seul, le corps entier de Primož tremblait tant il était proche, <em>Tom</em>, Primož s'accrocha au cou de Tom pour ne pas s'effondrer, leurs corps serrés dans l'étreinte et leurs mains se mélangeaient sur eux, <em>oui Tom.</em></p><p>Même son prénom était parfait. Tom, une seule syllabe, Tom, un prénom qui se prononçait dans toutes les langues, Tom, ce prénom que Primož répéta en venant sous les caresses de Tom.</p><p>À son tour Tom se tendit sous la main de Primož, murmura un <em>putain Primož</em> que le jet d'eau emporta en même temps que le reste. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser en gémissant, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux lèvres, le pouls rapide et la respiration saccadée.</p><p>Primož sortit de la douche en premier tandis que Tom finissait de se rincer, attrapa une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya rapidement, la noua ensuite autour de ses hanches. Dans la glace de l'imposant miroir Primož vit son visage, rouge et détendu, son sourire béat et ses yeux brillants de bien-être post orgasmique. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas partagé cela avec quelqu'un et <em>dieu</em>, qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien.</p><p>Primož se sentait bien et pourtant, quand deux minutes plus tard dans la chambre il délaissa la serviette pour son boxer, la honte l'envahit. Il se demandait de quoi il avait eu l'air avec sa semi érection et son visage sans doute marqué par la luxure lorsqu'il avait rejoint Tom dans la douche - <em>rejoint sans invitation</em> -, de quoi avait-il eu l'air avec ses joues rouges et ses pupilles dilatées face à la nudité de Tom, à lui demander ses faveurs, de quoi avait-il eu l'air, gémissant à chaque mouvement que les doigts de Tom faisaient le long de sa bite et de quoi avait-il eu l'air, implorant le prénom de son coéquipier au moment de venir.</p><p>Tom sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu comme Primož d'un simple boxer. Ils se regardèrent, Primož rougit et Tom rougit de le voir rougir, tous deux se refugièrent dans le tissu noir d'un tee-shirt portant le logo de la Jumbo-Visma. La chambre resta silencieuse un moment au cours duquel chacun s'assit sur son lit, Primož remontant ses jambes en tailleur tandis que Tom laissait les siennes pendre jusqu'au sol.</p><p>-Heu, commença Primož en se passant une main dans les cheveux, désolé, j'ai dû paraître un peu... en manque, ouais ? M'introduire dans ta douche...</p><p>-Tu n'avais pas l'air de ça du tout, rassura Tom en souriant doucement. J'ai étais étonné de te trouver face à moi mais ça a été une bonne- très agréable surprise, Rogla. C'était bien.</p><p><em>C'était bien.</em> Primož se sentit rassuré que Tom ait apprécié, visiblement au-delà du simple plaisir sexuel - Primož voyait cela à quelque chose dans son regard, un éclat particulier qu'il n'avait auparavant vu que dans les yeux de Lora. Une tendresse amoureuse, preuve de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments, c'était beau et sincère mais en même temps déstabilisant et terrifiant, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux, ni de devoir gérer cette situation.</p><p>Primož pensa à Lora. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, voilà de cela bien des années, et qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, Primož n'avait rien partagé de sexuel avec qui que ce soit d'autre. On avait essayé de le séduire, des femmes uniquement, mais Primož n'avait jamais répondu, à aucune avance, son esprit était fidèle à une seule femme et son corps suivait le mouvement, se contentant de masturbation occasionnelle pour assouvir ses besoins. Primož n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir trompé Lora parce qu'avec Tom c'était <em>autre chose</em>. Il n'y avait pas de mot exact pour définir ce qui les unissait, c'était évident et irrationnel, et c'était cette irrationalité qui créait la peur que Primož ressentait désormais pulser dans ses veines. Lui qui aimait tout prévoir, se sentait dépassé par la force de ses sentiments pour Tom, par la proximité qui existait désormais entre eux.</p><p>-Ouais c'était bien, dit Primož. Mais, Tom, on... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ouais ? On est coéquipiers, tu es marié et j'ai une famille et...</p><p>
  <em>Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, putain.</em>
</p><p>-Primož, souffla Tom d'une voix sourde en se massant la nuque. Nous avons une bonne relation personnelle et professionnelle, ça ne doit pas changer parce qu'on... peut avoir une attirance l'un pour l'autre. Si tu penses qu'on ne doit pas répéter ce que nous venons de faire, cela me convient. L'essentiel est de préserver ce que nous avons construit.</p><p>Primož sentit son cœur se serrer, prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, retourna la question dans tous les sens. C'était une réalité, aussi forte soit leur attirance, ils ne devaient pas risquer leur relation professionnelle. Ils en auraient pour quelques temps ensemble, au moins la fin de cette saison et les deux prochaines, leurs carrières étaient trop importantes et représentaient trop d'investissement de leur part et de celle de l'équipe - Grischa et Merijn, et Richard, ne seraient sans doute pas ravis de devoir gérer une merde comme une relation entre deux de leurs coureurs.</p><p>-Je le pense, oui, dit finalement Primož. C'est mieux qu'on ne recommence pas.</p><p>-D'accord.</p><p>Ils se fixèrent un moment puis reprirent la conversation sur le déroulé de la course de demain, examinèrent les différents scénarios évoqués dans les oreillettes durant les reconnaissances. Primož confia à Tom que malgré ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt il n'était pas certain que Liège-Bastogne-Liège soit faite pour lui, c'était un monument et Primož n'était pas un coureur de monument - surtout pas ce <em>bordel</em> de Liège-Bastogne-Liège qu'il découvrirait demain.</p><p>Quand Primož et Tom baillèrent simultanément, ils décidèrent de se mettre au lit. Les draps frais firent frissonner Primož, le matelas était ferme sans être trop rigide, l'oreiller moelleux, la couverture suffisamment chaude. Ce lit était confortable, Primož n'aurait pas de quoi s'en plaindre même s'il le voulait, à part peut-être sa largeur un peu juste - mais il manquait quelque chose et Primož ne savait pas quoi.</p><p>-Bonne nuit, dit Primož en éteignant la lumière.</p><p>-Bonne nuit.</p><p>Le silence envahit la pénombre de la chambre. Primož essaya de fermer les yeux, les rouvrit après quelques minutes pour fixer le plafond, le cœur serré par la compréhension de Tom et ses propres regrets.</p><p>Primož regrettait ses mots, froids et bâclés par son manque de vocabulaire anglais. Il aurait voulu dire à Tom que ce n'était pas uniquement du désir physique qu'il ressentait pour lui, que son attirance était également sentimentale. Son esprit lui avait interdit ces mots, trop lourds de sens et de conséquences, invoquant la raison pour mieux canaliser l'imprévisible que sa peur induisait. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Tom n'était pas raisonnable, Primož le savait, pourtant il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Ses sentiments existaient et grandissaient avec le temps.</p><p>Tom était d'une complexité qui fascinait Primož car il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Tom ne ressemblait à aucun des autres cyclistes contre lesquels Primož avait pu courir, pas plus qu'il ne ressemblait aux gars de l'équipe d'encadrement ou à ses anciens adversaires du tremplin, à ses amis d'enfance ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Tom était intelligent, foncièrement gentil, délicat, <em>trop</em> attentif aux autres, beau, cultivé, réservé. Il aimait la tranquillité d'un lieu isolé, l'intimité d'un chez soi pour dîner et avait toujours un livre dans la poche intérieure de sa valise. Tom avait en lui cette mélancolie, cette tristesse qui lui donnait une profondeur intense, il ressemblait à l'un de ces personnages de fiction, l'un de ces érudits torturés et bourrés de contradictions que la vie prenait plaisir à malmener en l'accablant de doutes permanents.</p><p>Tom n'a rien d'un cycliste et c'est sans doute pour cela que Primož est tombé amoureux de lui. Tom est un être à part, qui n'a pas de juste place dans ce monde, si ce n'est celle qu'il occupe dans le cœur de Primož.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un court chapitre pour lancer le suivant qui sera d'ailleurs, changeons un peu, du point de vue de Tom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le début de journée passa vite. Le petit déjeuner, le briefing, un premier échauffement et un autre repas, la présentation des équipes, un second échauffement puis la mise en place sur la ligne de départ. Le ciel était gris et crachait sur les pavés de la place Saint-Lambert, rares étaient les coureurs à ne pas être vêtus de manches longues, la météo annonçait la pluie et le vent tout au long du parcours. Primož salua les coureurs se trouvant à proximité de lui, échangea avec quelques uns jusqu'à ce que la voiture de la direction de course s'élance avec les 168 coureurs dans son sillage. Le départ réel arriva quinze minutes plus tard, le temps de quitter le centre-ville pour une route nationale ; c'était parti pour la 106ème édition de la Doyenne des classiques.</p><p>Comme suggéré par Primož hier et comme annoncé par Grischa ce matin au briefing, la Deceuninck-Quick Step se mit en tête de peloton pour contrôler l'écart avec l'échappée. Celui-ci stagna longtemps entre quatre et cinq minutes, à l'approche de la Côte de Saint-Roch les gars de la Sunweb pointèrent le guidon en tête de peloton avec la Deceuninck-Quick Step, Primož et Tom se positionnèrent dans les premières places alors que le forts pourcentages firent les premiers dégâts à l'arrière. Primož restait à l'abri derrière Tom où l'un de leurs équipiers, le peloton ralentit le rythme suite à un chute dans un virage, impliquant notamment Alaphilippe, Hirschi et Barguil, les hommes de tête obtinrent ainsi un peu d'air avant que la course poursuite ne reprenne, inlassablement, quelques équipiers tentant parfois une attaque vouée à l'échec. À environ trente-sept kilomètres de l'arrivée, Primož demanda à la radio où se trouvait Tom, disparu depuis quelques minutes et la voix de Grischa crépita dans son oreillette, <em>il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas,</em> Primož grommela qu'il avait entendu puis Tom réapparut peu après, en tête du peloton et Primož le vit se retourner à sa recherche. Tom redescendit, remonta Primož à l'avant tandis que menait le peloton, Michael Albasini pour son baroud d'honneur.</p><p>La voix de Grischa grésilla à nouveau dans l'oreillette, <em>vingt-cinq kilomètres</em>, peu après Primož se déplaça à la gauche de Tom et l'appela, Tom tourna alors brièvement la tête vers lui.</p><p>-Rogla ?</p><p>-On y va après, on va faire la montée.</p><p>Tom acquiesça en jetant un autre regard à Primož, fixa la route en dépassant quelques coureurs sur sa droite. La vraie course débutait maintenant, avec Sanchez puis Costa, rapidement rejoints par Alaphilippe, qui se détachèrent du peloton. La tentative échoua et le trio fut repris deux minutes plus tard, peloton groupé, Grischa cria des instructions dans les oreillettes, <em>le placement putain, le placement Tom, va devant</em>, Tom se mit dans les premières positions pour s'assurer d'être aux premières loges s'il reprenait l'envie de fuir à d'autres adversaires dangereux. Primož contrôlait de derrière, attendant la moment fatidique de la course ; la côte de la Roche aux Faucons.</p><p>Ils y étaient, cette pentue montée que l'équipe avait cochée. Les Deceuninck menèrent les premiers hectomètres puis Tom prit la tête, appuya fort sur les pédales, étira le peloton jusqu'à faire craquer les équipiers et mettre à mal d'autres leaders, ne s'écarta que quand Alaphilippe attaqua, à cinq cent mètres du sommet. Hirschi puis Primož et Pogačar suivirent, Woods et Kwiatkowski tentèrent de revenir avec un train de retard, mais seul le polonais parvint à faire le rapproché, sous l'impulsion du champion du monde qui exhorta tout le monde à collaborer. Hirschi lança une attaque, Alaphilippe suivit, Primož et Pogačar parvinrent à revenir avant le plat, Primož essayant de relancer le rythme sans succès.<em> Van der Poel donne tout, vingt-trois secondes</em>, Grischa donna l'écart aux dix kilomètres, Primož fouilla sa poche à la recherche de son dernier tube de gel énergétique, avala son contenu et remit l'emballage vide dans sa poche. La descente se présenta, les virages se succédèrent, larges sur les routes de la périphérie de la ville, le peloton ne reprenait rien et déjà, <em>déjà</em> la flamme rouge.</p><p>Primož se retourna et vit Mohorič, en tête du groupe Alaphilippe zigzaguait et Mohorič les rattrapa et lança le sprint dans la foulée mais craqua, Alaphilippe était en tête devant Hirschi et Pogačar, Primož dernier de l'initial groupe de quatre, la ligne se rapprochait et chacun donnait tout puis Alaphilippe se déporta sur la gauche de la route, Primož vit les silhouettes des autres s'éloigner et pédala et pédala et pédala vers la ligne,<em> tout donner jusqu'à la ligne</em>,<em> lancer le guidon et espérer être vainqueur.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Primož décéléra, chercha son clan en respirant bouche grande ouverte. L'air dans ses poumons était brûlant et ses jambes douloureuses, autour de lui le monde avançait à contresens. Un peu plus loin Tom se garait le long des barrières, devant des visages familiers, Primož zigzagua pour les rejoindre.</p><p>-Tu as gagné, demandèrent simultanément plusieurs voix.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, je crois, s'exclama Primož en posant pied à terre pour reprendre son souffle. Je crois !</p><p>-Tu as gagné, c'est validé tu as gagné Liège-Bastogne-Liège Primož !</p><p>-Tu as gagné putain, se réjouit Tom avec un sourire éclatant.</p><p>Primož se laissa tomber dans les bras de Tom, un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que son guidon s'enfonçait dans son aine, les <em>putain</em> et les <em>putain de bordel de merde</em> fleurirent dans leurs bouches et dans celles autour d'eux. D'un élan commun Primož et Tom s'embrassèrent, dévièrent au dernier moment sur le bord des lèvres car se rappelant ne pas être seuls, Primož sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils se séparèrent pour célébrer avec les autres mais ne purent s'empêcher de revenir sans arrêt l'un à l'autre, des regards, des tapes sur le bras ou sur le flanc, une proximité jamais quittée. On leur proposa la vidéo du final sur un smartphone, Primož montra à Tom et aux autres comment il avait jeté le vélo au dernier moment, ils s'amusèrent du gâchis fait par le coureur français avec des mots pas forcément tendres, les sourires au firmament et les rires éclatants.</p><p>Les équipiers arrivèrent pour partager leur joie, il y eut la cérémonie du podium et les interviews d'après course, le contrôle anti dopage, un peu de récupération, Primož posa pour une ou deux photos seul puis avec le reste de l'équipe. Cette victoire n'était pas seulement celle de Primož, elle était celle de Tom, pour Tom, pour tous les gars et le staff, aussi pour Wout que Primož regrettait de ne pas avoir pu aider aux mondiaux. C'était une victoire collective et chacun la jugeait comme telle, une <em>belle revanche de la déconvenue du Tour.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Le brouhaha régnait dans le bus sur le chemin du retour. On se congratulait, on regardait encore et encore le finish de Primož sur la tablette de Grischa en commentant les événements, on but des sodas pour fêter cela. Survolté, George rejoua plusieurs fois l'arrivée avec Primož, tenant le rôle d'Alaphilippe tandis qu'un Primož exalté jetait l'imaginaire guidon en dépassant George dans l'étroite allée du bus, commentant simultanément, et Tom regardait la scène se répéter en souriant, en riant comme leurs équipiers, heureux de le victoire et de voir Primož ainsi joyeux.</p><p>À l'hôtel, tout ce petit monde fila dans les chambres et expédia les douches. Les estomacs criaient famine, en accord avec Grischa les coureurs sautèrent le massage pour se retrouver à la salle à manger pour dîner, la joie de la victoire anesthésiant toute douleur. Les bières furent servies sur les tables, la mousse s'agrippa au-dessus des lèvres des coureurs et membres du staff, tous plaisantant encore dans la bonne humeur.</p><p>-Heu quelques mots ouais, apostropha Primož en se levant de table tandis que les bières se vidaient. Quelle course, tout s'est bien déroulé et à la fin nous gagnons. Merci les gars, vous avez tous été bons, une bonne stratégie... Tom, énorme boulot, tu as écrasé si fort les pédales dans la dernière côte, les autres ne s'en sont pas encore remis hein ?</p><p>Tom sourit timidement et les rires et félicitations des autres résonnèrent dans la salle à manger, Primož se joignant à eux en souriant.</p><p>-Okay, je crois que les hamburgers arrivent, reprit Primož tandis que les serveurs entraient avec les assiettes. Savourez-le, vous l'avez bien mérité !</p><p>Primož se réinstalla sur sa chaise, fut l'un des premiers servis, un beau et gros hamburger accompagné de frites épaisses. Un appétissant repas qui serait suivi de mousse au chocolat, servie dans de grands bols dans lesquels chacun reviendrait se servir plus d'une fois.</p><p>Le repas s'éternisa plus que ce qu'il aurait dû, la nuit était installée depuis longtemps quand les coureurs et leur staff, tous un peu éméchés, se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs chambres en se souhaitant bruyamment bonne nuit. Primož alluma la lumière de la chambre et Tom verrouilla la porte derrière eux, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes de survêtement en discutant joyeusement, allèrent ensemble à la salle de bain se laver les mains. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans le miroir en continuant leur conversation, les yeux étaient grands ouverts et pétillants, le teint rose et les sourires toujours là, Tom coupa l'eau et ils partagèrent la serviette à main. Une nouvelle fois Primož raconta à Tom le final, avec entrain, Tom buvant son récit qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.</p><p>-Matej est revenu sur nous puis le sprint n'a pas tardé à débuter, narra Primož tandis qu'ils passaient la porte de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre. Je les voyait devant moi, Hirschi et Tadej semblaient bons, Alaphilippe se faisait reprendre et soudain il a fait cette vague ! Ça a coupé l'élan aux autres et j'ai su que c'était ma chance, j'ai éteins le cerveau, j'ai poussé et poussé et poussé sur les pédales et Alaphilippe a été trop orgueilleux hein ? Je l'ai vu lever les bras, beaucoup trop tôt, il m'avait oublié ! Sur la ligne Tom, ouais ? J'ai jeté le guidon et je l'ai eu sur la ligne !</p><p>-C'était dingue, commenta Tom en souriant face à l'enthousiasme de Primož. Il doit être fou de rage contre lui-même après une telle erreur.</p><p>-Sûr, je le serais si j'étais lui. Il va mal dormir ce soir.</p><p>Ils firent une pause dans leur discussion, s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur les lits. Ils se détendirent, leurs corps se relâchèrent en réveillant quelques courbatures, Tom étendit sa jambe droite jusqu'aux pieds de Primož pour la détendre.</p><p>-Ah, quelle journée, soupira Primož en se frottant le visage. Ça fait tellement de bien de gagner, hein ? Tellement de bien. Ça a été dur ces deux dernières semaines et là de gagner c'est... Je ne sais pas comment dire ? C'est intense, beaucoup de sentiments.</p><p>-Comme une renaissance ?</p><p>-Ça ressemble à ça, tu as raison ? La fin du Tour, ça a été la pire chose que j'ai vécue dans le sport, pire que ma chute à Planica. J'ai fais comme si ça allait, parce que je voulais que ça aille et qu'il y a plus important que de gagner le Tour mais j'avais l'impression d'être brisé. Je me sentais juste mal d'être comme ça, ça ne me ressemblait pas.</p><p>-On donne tout à notre sport, même nos émotions... Parfois c'est à cause de l'orgueil que la victoire nous échappe, parfois parce qu'on est moins fort, d'autres fois à cause d'irrégularités sur lesquelles nous n'avons aucun contrôle, ou bien c'est juste cruel sans qu'il n'y ait de raison... Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Tour mais je crois qu'on devrait ne plus y penser. Tu en gagneras d'autres et cette expérience ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. </p><p>-Ouais, c'est maintenant qui compte. Se sentir bien <em>maintenant</em>.</p><p>-Je vois déjà l'étincelle revenir dans tes yeux, dit Tom avec un sourire.</p><p>-Oui, je crois que je la vois aussi, dit Primož presque rieur. Dans tes yeux, hein ? Elle se reflète dans tes yeux. C'est grâce à toi que je gagne aujourd'hui, tu as fait un putain de boulot en me traînant toute la journée dans ta roue.</p><p>-À la fin tu gagnes et tu retrouves le sourire... C'est une belle récompense, tout comme le trophée.</p><p>Primož et Tom regardèrent le trophée trônant sur le lit, une roue chromée avec sa chaîne parfaitement détaillée, reposant sur un socle en bois, sobre et verni.</p><p>-Il est beau quand même hein, jugea Primož en le prenant pour le présenter à Tom.</p><p>-Très, acquiesça Tom en glissant ses doigts sur la chaîne. La pureté du métal, c'est du beau travail. Tu pourras l'exposer au milieu de ton salon !</p><p>-Ouais, dans l'étagère ou sur la commode, il sera bien !</p><p>Le regard de Primož s'égara sur le bouquet de fleurs, posé sur le sol et contre le mur. Habituellement Primož ne gardait pas les fleurs, il les laissait à l'une des filles du podium ou les donnait à des supporters, cette fois le bouquet l'avait suivi jusqu'à la chambre et Primož sut quoi en faire. Il se leva pour aller le ramasser, ajusta le plastique d'emballage et quelques fleurs, ne put réfréner son sourire en le tendant à Tom.</p><p>-Heu, ce n'est pas le trophée mais, c'est aussi ta victoire... J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal ?</p><p>-Pourquoi le prendrais-je mal, demanda Tom en poussant sur ses jambes et ses mains pour se lever. Ça me touche que tu partages ta victoire avec moi, dans tes émotions ou avec ce bouquet... Ces fleurs sont très belles et de toute façon, tout ce que tu pourrais m'offrir me ferait plaisir Rogla.</p><p>Tom prit le bouquet, plongea son regard dans celui de Primož et il se passa quelque chose. Leurs esprits étaient connectés, la circulation des sentiments fluide, Primož sentit son cœur battre la chamade et son ventre papillonner. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, posèrent le trophée et le bouquet sur le lit. Primož pouvait sentir le souffle de Tom contre son visage, l'odeur de camomille de son shampoing et celle plus discrète de son savon, tout cela enivra son esprit et ses sens et le rendit incapable de la moindre pensée. Tom attrapa Primož par la taille pour le rapprocher, aucune force dans ce geste mais une douceur infinie, à son tour Primož leva les bras et avec ses mains effleura le torse de Tom, par dessus son tee-shirt. Leurs visages se frôlaient, le front de Primož contre la joue de Tom, les lèvres de Tom contre l'oreille de Primož, ils bougeaient lentement et le temps cessa d'exister. Contre son nez la peau du cou de Tom était douce, sur son oreille le souffle de Tom était chaud, Primož hissa ses lèvres au sommet du menton de Tom et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, un peu gercées mais si douces pour lui. Primož se sentit partir ailleurs, dans un monde où il n'y avait plus qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul nom à résonner en lui.</p><p>
  <em>Tom.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En passant la ligne d'arrivée, l'unique chose que Tom espérait était que Primož ait gagné. Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que la course était terminée, d'où il se trouvait Tom avait vu le sprint et encouragé mentalement Primož, il avait vu les adversaires se bousculer sur la gauche et Primož arriver à toute vitesse sur la droite de la route, <em>vas-y Primož</em>, Alaphilippe lever les bras alors que Primož pédalait toujours aussi fort, <em>allez Rogla</em>, Primož continuer à pédaler jusqu'à revenir sur le coureur français, <em>putain Primož</em>, où était exactement la ligne, <em>qui a gagné, Primož a t-il gagné ?</em></p><p>L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines et le pouls battant dans ses tempes, Tom ne ralentit pas une fois la ligne franchie. Il laissa son vélo glisser le long des barrières sur quelques dizaines de mètres, freina à peine pour sauter de sa selle devant les membres de son équipe.</p><p>-Primož a gagné, demanda précipitamment Tom.</p><p>-On ne sait pas !</p><p>Tom se retourna en entendant un crissement de freins. C'était Primož, rougit par l'effort et respirant bouche grande ouverte, l'air ahuri et les yeux écarquillés. Comme les autres Tom l'assaillit d'un <em>tu as gagné</em> essoufflé et interrogatif, Primož répondit ne pas savoir avant d'ajouter qu'il le pensait puis la confirmation arriva, <em>tu as gagné, tu as gagné Liège-Bastogne-Liège Primož</em> et tous laissèrent exploser leur joie. Les gros mots volèrent en même temps que les cris, Tom se précipita dans les bras de Primož et le serra contre lui, une douce chaleur au creux de l'estomac et le guidon de Primož dans le foie. Tom était si heureux que Primož ait gagné, ils avaient récemment traversé des moments difficiles, trop difficiles, cette victoire arrivait comme une libération aussi belle que salvatrice et Tom aurait voulu être loin, loin du reste du monde avec Primož pour pouvoir le garder contre lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son regard accrocha celui de Primož, Tom y vit les éclats de joie et l'amorce des larmes, ils ne purent résister à leur envie de s'embrasser mais dévièrent vers les joues, juste assez sur pour que leurs lèvres se touchent et sentir le frisson d'un baiser. <em>C'est plus beau et plus intense que mes propres victoires, comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce possible Primož ?</em></p>
<hr/><p>Tom savoura chaque frite, chaque bouchée de son hamburger puis chaque cuillère de mousse au chocolat de ce copieux repas synonyme de victoire. À table les garçons étaient joyeux, Primož fit un petit discours de remerciement et le cœur de Tom rata un battement aux mots particuliers que Primož eut pour lui, Grischa dit d'autres mots pour féliciter ses garçons, surtout celui qui venait d'apporter une belle et inattendue victoire à l'équipe. Les discussions bruyantes se prolongèrent jusqu'à ce que le personnel de l'hôtel, fatigué par une longue journée et désireux de rentrer chez eux pour se coucher, leur demanda clairement mais poliment de quitter la salle à manger. Le temps de se rassembler, ils exécutèrent l'injonction, montèrent à l'étage par les étroits escaliers double quart tournant à palier et Jonas - qui avait eut les joues rouges dès sa seconde gorgée de bière belge - manqua de tomber à la dernière marche, rattrapé de justesse par Grischa - et Jonas rougit encore plus avant d'être poussé par Lennard jusqu'à leur chambre, après qu'ils eurent participés au collectif souhait enjoué de bonne nuit.</p><p>Ayant la chambre au bout du couloir, Primož et Tom furent les derniers arrivés. Ils retirèrent leurs vestes et chaussures, allèrent se laver les mains et Tom écouta religieusement Primož raconter, pour la trente-sixième fois, le sprint final.</p><p>À l'instant où Tom se posa sur son lit, il reprit conscience de son propre corps. Les courbatures, la douleur au genou, Tom étendit sa jambe pour soulager la tension musculaire, son pied s'égara entre ceux de Primož et le slovène soupira en se frottant le visage, lui-même rattrapé par le physique. Primož se confia sur ses émotions, celles de maintenant et celles qui avaient suivi le Tour, Tom l'aida à mettre en mots ses sentiments, touché par le fait que Primož partage des choses aussi intimes avec lui. Ils se sentaient bien tous les deux, voir Primož sourire procurait à Tom un sentiment de bien-être étrange, <em>j'aime te voir comme ça, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime ça Rogla, tes yeux brillants et ton doux sourire qui éclairent la nuit</em>. Ils contemplèrent le trophée puis Primož se leva pour aller ramasser les fleurs, resta quelques instants dos tourné à Tom, un bruit de plastique défroissé et Primož se retourna, sourit en tendant le bouquet à Tom.</p><p>-Heu, ce n'est pas le trophée mais, c'est aussi ta victoire... J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal ?</p><p>-Pourquoi le prendrais-je mal, demanda Tom en s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses jambes pour se lever. Ça me touche que tu partages ta victoire avec moi, dans tes émotions ou avec ce bouquet... Ces fleurs sont très belles et de toute façon, tout ce que tu pourrais m'offrir me ferait plaisir Rogla.</p><p>Tom sourit en prenant le bouquet, plongea son regard dans celui de Primož et en cet instant, il se passa quelque chose. Tom oublia tout, de la joie de la victoire du jour à ses profonds tourments, Primož occupait chacune de ses pensées de la même manière qu'il emplissait la pièce de sa présence, pleinement et subtilement. Partout autour de lui ou dans son esprit Tom voyait ces yeux noisettes doux et intelligents, ces lèvres timides que Primož hydratait chaque matin avec un baume sans parfum, pensant que personne ne le remarquait. Tom entendait cette voix chaude et douce lui parler dans un anglais primaire entrecoupé d'exclamations interrogatives, quelques fois Tom imaginait Primož s'exprimer en néerlandais et cela oui, s'ils pouvaient parler la même langue, s'ils pouvaient se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux, leur discussion pourrait ne jamais s'arrêter tant l'attirance entre eux était riche de vérités.</p><p>Les récompenses déposées sur le lit, Tom saisit Primož par la taille et l'attira doucement à lui. Désormais leurs visages se frôlaient, Tom frissonna au contact des mains de Primož sur le coton de son tee-shirt, aux doigts qui lentement parcouraient ses côtes. Les cheveux de Primož étaient doux, ils sentaient bon le miel et le chèvrefeuille, une odeur qui rappela à Tom la nuit suivant le chrono du Tour de France. Tom ferma les yeux, du bout des lèvres effleura l'oreille de Primož puis sa tempe, les lèvres de Primož se posèrent sur son menton, Tom frissonna encore et se sentit partir loin quand vint la pression des lèvres de Primož sur les siennes. Avec Primož les baisers étaient particuliers, doux et sincères comme le souvenir d'un bonbon d'enfance, un <em>karamel chocolaatje</em> de la <em>Pâtisserie Royale</em> que Tom savourait en cachette après l'école.</p><p>Tom cala ses bras dans le dos de Primož, entreprit un nouveau baiser auquel Primož répondit. Les bras de Primož se nouèrent autour du cou de Tom, une main vint se poser à l'arrière de son crâne pour mieux incliner sa tête qui culminait plus haut que celle de Primož, Tom serra sa prise et bloqua leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Les baisers étaient aussi doux que leur étreinte était serrée, un joli paradoxe trouvant son origine dans les événements de la veille, l'ardeur de la découverte du corps de l'autre ayant déjà été vécue. Hier sous la douche cela n'avait pas seulement été une masturbation mutuelle, Tom détenait la profonde certitude qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, l'acte en avait eu l'intimité et la justesse. Cela avait été passionné, intense, exquis, le meilleur souvenir de ce genre que Tom possédait alors que s'il devait être honnête, Primož avait été maladroit dans sa façon de le masturber, comme si - et c'était le cas - c'était la première fois qu'il touchait un autre homme. Mais peut-être était-ce cette maladresse qui, faisant l'authenticité de l'acte, lui donnait valeur de quelque chose de plus. </p><p>Les mâchoires se baissèrent et le baiser gagna en profondeur, dans la bouche de Tom la langue de Primož était souple, Tom commençait à être dur et put sentir sur sa cuisse que Primož le devenait aussi. Ils se regardèrent, les mains égarées sur les épaules et les bustes, sur les hanches en dessous desquelles les jeans commençaient à serrer.</p><p>-Allons sur le lit, proposa Primož.</p><p>-D'accord, approuva Tom en prenant la main de Primož.</p><p>Primož sourit alors Tom sourit à son tour, ils firent trois pas jusqu'au petit lit de Primož, celui côté salle de bain. Primož s'assit et Tom prit place à côté de lui, leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre, Tom mit sa main à la base du cou de Primož et glissa son pouce, suivant le tracé des muscles.</p><p>-Tu es beau Primož, souffla Tom d'une voix profonde. Vraiment beau.</p><p>Primož resta un instant sans réaction puis un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, et Tom fut certain qu'auparavant sa peau n'était pas si rose. Le but de Tom n'avait pas été de mettre Primož mal à l'aise mais le voir ainsi gêné, prit au dépourvu d'un compliment, cela le rendait encore plus attirant.</p><p>-Heu, merci ? Tu es beau aussi Tom.</p><p>C'était la première fois qu'ils se disaient ce genre de choses. Tom savait qu'il plaisait à Primož mais l'entendre clairement était plaisant, <em>excitant</em> pour une certaine partie de son anatomie. Tom ne lâcha pas Primož du regard tandis qu'il descendait sa main, effleurant le ventre de Primož jusqu'à se poser sur le haut de cuisse. Sous sa main et le jean la cuisse de Primož était ferme, Primož descendit brièvement le regard pour voir la main de Tom posée là, frotter le jean dans une caresse douce et précise.</p><p>Primož délia sa main de celle de Tom, attrapa Tom par le flanc et la nuque pour l'entraîner sur le lit. Leurs jambes se succédèrent sur le matelas, Primož se mit sur le dos et Tom au-dessus de lui, les mains de Primož toujours aux mêmes places, celles de Tom sur la taille de Primož sous son tee-shirt, et sur le matelas au niveau de l'épaule de Primož. Si Primož contrôlait les événements il ne cherchait pas l'ascendant, se positionnait dans l'attente que Tom agisse, message subliminal d'un homme qui rêvait plus souvent l'intimité masculine qu'il ne la vivait.</p><p>Tom commença à toucher Primož par dessus son jean puis rapidement passa sous les tissus, frotta la longueur de Primož qui se durcit et grandit à coups de secousses. Le corps de Primož se tendit, entre deux baisers Tom pouvait voir le désir brûler dans ses yeux, incandescent, Primož semblait déjà loin alors que le moment débutait à peine. Primož enroula un bras autour des épaules de Tom, défit sa ceinture de l'autre main. Tom frémit, Primož le touchait directement dans son boxer, un geste irrégulier et pourtant sûr, Tom sourit en songeant que l'expérience d'hier lui avait été enrichissante. Les baisers que Tom déposait sur la peau nue de Primož s'arrêtèrent à la frontière du col de son tee-shirt, Tom revint à son cou et Primož remua les hanches pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la main de Tom et Tom frissonna, <em>cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais ça, que je voulais te toucher comme je l'ai fait hier et comme je le fait maintenant</em>. </p><p>Ils durent lutter contre la gravité et contre leurs bouches qui bégayaient à se séparer pour retirer leurs tee-shirts, rirent quand le bras de Primož se coinça brièvement dans la manche, dernière péripétie avant que les vêtements soient abandonnés au sol. Tom embrassa à nouveau le cou de Primož, sa poitrine, son ventre qui se contracta à chaque baiser, déposa enfin ses lèvres sur le tissu tendu du sous-vêtement de Primož, ce boxer avec d'affreux cupcakes aux couleurs vives dont Tom rigolait toujours, avec bienveillance et tendresse, quand Primož ne le voyait pas.</p><p>-Puis-je, demanda Tom en relevant la tête.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>Primož leva le bassin pour que Tom amène son jean et son boxer sur ses cuisses, soupira quand la main de Tom revint autour de lui.</p><p>-Vas-y doucement hein, dit Primož tendu, je ne voudrais pas... Lentement, d'accord ? <em>Lentement</em>.</p><p>-Je vais à ton rythme.</p><p>Sans quitter Primož des yeux Tom embrassa son gland, guettant sa réaction. Il vit le frisson parcourir Primož, sa mâchoire se contracter puis son visage se figer dans l'excitation. <em>Vraiment sensible</em>, pensa Tom en clignant des yeux tandis qu'il frottait maintenant ses lèvres sur la longueur, arrachant à Primož un gémissement à peine audible.</p><p>Les mains de Primož errantes dans ses cheveux, Tom suçait doucement, aspirait le gland de Primož contre sa joue ou son palais dans un va-et-vient lent. Par moment le bassin de Primož s'enfonçait dans le matelas, Tom pouvait sentir les cuisses de Primož se crisper sous lui et ses doigts qui lui serraient les cheveux, c'était <em>si facile de le mener au bord</em>. Tom faisait attention à ne pas trop creuser les joues, relâchait la pression quand Primož tirait plus fort ses cheveux. L'acte ne dura pas longtemps. Ça n'aurait pas dérangé Tom que Primož vienne dans sa gorge mais apparemment Primož voulait autre chose alors Tom l'écoutait, sa seule envie étant de le satisfaire.</p><p>Tom libéra le sexe tendu de Primož, embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour le détendre. Les muscles se relâchèrent, au moins un peu, Tom finit de déshabiller Primož et le regarda, <em>tellement beau</em>, les yeux mi-clos et les joues roses. Il enleva ses jean et boxer, s'allongea sur Primož et ils gémirent tous les deux, les bras de Primož dans le dos de Tom et ceux de Tom dans le dos de Primož et leurs hanches- leurs hanches poussaient les unes contre les autres et cette sensation était tout simplement incroyable. La complicité qu'ils avaient là maintenant était quelque chose d'unique, Tom ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti ça auparavant. Il avait toujours vu la sexualité comme mécanique, nécessaire mais ennuyeuse, il ne l'aimait tout simplement pas, y consentait quand son corps en avait besoin et pas plus.</p><p>Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas trouvé, jusqu'ici, la personne avec qui il était sensé la pratiquer.</p><p>Primož saisit les hanches de Tom pour les stopper, arrêta son propre mouvement. Tom se demanda s'il avait fait <em>quelque chose de mal</em> qui justifierait cette brusque interruption alors que tout semblait bien se passer, il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Primož, assombri par ses pupilles, y chercha des signes d'inquiétude mais n'en trouva pas. À la place quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans le regard de Primož et avant même que les mots soient prononcés, Tom les connaissait.</p><p>-Fais-moi l'amour Tom.</p><p>Des mots simples, aveu du désir que Primož avait pour lui, Tom sentit son ventre papillonner d'une chaleur familière qui se répandit dans le reste de son corps, l'engourdissant. Dans ses mains incertaines Tom prit le visage de Primož, vint embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes en soupirant, ils étaient <em>déjà</em> en train de faire l'amour donc ce que Primož lui demandait était clair. Jamais des mots ne lui avaient paru aussi beaux que ceux que Primož venait de dire. Tom rêvait littéralement éveillé, il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un ou quelque chose plus que Primož, son désir était sexuel, physique, psychique et émotionnel, provenait de son être tout entier et Tom désirait Primož tout entier. Il voulait le faire sien, non pas pour le posséder mais pour tout lui donner, Tom voulait offrir à Primož un plaisir à la hauteur de ce que l'homme méritait et par cet acte, ce serait en quelque sorte Tom lui-même qui se donnerait à Primož.</p><p>Avec son pouce Tom étala la salive qu'il venait de cracher sur ses autres doigts, la main légèrement courbée pour ne pas la perdre dans les espaces entre ses doigts, dérangeante caractéristique de sa maigreur de cycliste. Il y alla en douceur, attentif à Primož, avec un puis deux doigts, l'index et le majeur qui s'alternèrent avant de se rejoindre.</p><p>-Ça va ?</p><p>-Tes doigts sont merveilleux, ouais ? Merveilleux- <em>oh...</em></p><p>Primož gémit quand Tom frotta sa prostate. Un son si adorable, Tom repassa dessus avec le bout de son index, Primož gémit cette fois sourdement en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Tom devait se forcer à respirer, toute sa concentration allait à Primož et à la merveilleuse expression de plaisir sur son visage, <em>oui, je suis le premier à te faire ça, le premier homme que tu laisses te toucher là,</em> Tom embrassa le torse de Primož et profita de sa décontraction pour ajouter un autre doigt, Primož se crispa un instant avant de se détendre quand Tom revint caresser son point sensible.</p><p>Tom prépara progressivement Primož, alla <em>profondément</em> comme Primož le lui demandait. Il mit un peu de salive supplémentaire, Primož remua le bassin pour mieux accueillir à nouveau ses doigts et quelques instants plus tard, Primož capta son regard ; il était prêt.</p><p>Tom embrassa Primož, retira ses doigts. Leur baiser fini ils se regardèrent, Tom se redressa de quelques centimètres alors qu'un éclair de lucidité brilla simultanément dans leurs yeux. <em>Merde</em>.</p><p>-Tu as une protection, du lubrifiant, questionna Tom.</p><p>-Non, répondit Primož en se figeant.</p><p>La perspective d'être stoppé dans leur élan parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait songé à apporter le nécessaire - à juste titre car aucun d'eux n'avait prévu qu'ils en arrivent là - leur fit l'effet d'un mur apparaissant soudainement à la sortie d'un virage qu'ils risquaient de heurter de pleine face.</p><p>-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, hésita Primož. Si on demande aux autres, ils vont comprendre...</p><p>-Essayons la table de chevet, soumit Tom le souffle court en rampant vers le bord du lit. Il y en a parfois dans certains hôtels.</p><p>-Ouais ?</p><p>-Oui... C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.</p><p>-Sinon on le fait sans, tes doigts glissaient bien avec de la salive non ?</p><p>-Ce que j'ai entre les jambes est <em>un peu</em> plus gros et plus dur que mes doigts Rogla, rigola Tom en ouvrant le tiroir. Il nous faut au moins du lubrifiant.</p><p>Tom découvrit à l'intérieur du tiroir ce que Primož et lui espéraient, deux préservatifs en sensoprène et autant de sachets doses de lubrifiant. Il soupira un <em>sauvé</em> et prit ce qu'il lui fallait, sourit en songeant qu'ils avaient de la chance, l'hôtel ne ressemblant pas à l'un de ces établissements où de sombres personnages se retrouvaient pour une partie de jambes en l'air illégitime ou tarifée.</p><p>-Tu veux rester sur le dos ?</p><p>-Oui, je veux te voir.</p><p><em>Me voir pendant que je te fais l'amour</em>, finit Tom pour lui-même les joues en feu. Il alla chercher l'oreiller de l'autre lit, revint le caler sous le dos de Primož qui se souleva le temps de la manœuvre. Primož installa ses jambes sur les épaules de Tom avec une facilité qui déconcerta Tom, son corps était d'une souplesse contradictoire avec la musculature surdéveloppée de ses cuisses et fessiers. Tom termina les préparatifs, Primož grimaça au contact froid du lubrifiant et Tom se pencha pour l'embrasser, appuyant une main sur son torse. Il put sentir les battements bien trop rapides du cœur de Primož, se recula pour voir son expression. L'excitation et l'appréhension se mêlaient sur son visage, rappelant à Tom que pour lui, cela allait être la première fois.</p><p>Tom n'avait jamais pris la virginité de qui que ce soit. C'était un cadeau merveilleux que Primož lui offrait, Tom se sentait honoré qu'un homme aussi extraordinaire et beau et talentueux que Primož l'ait choisi, lui qui était perdu et ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il allait.</p><p>-Tu es sûr de toi, demanda Tom en accrochant le regard de Primož.</p><p>-Oui, répondit Primož d'une voix pourtant tremblante. Je te fais confiance, Tom.</p><p>Tom embrassa Primož, se laissa fondre dans leur baiser puis d'une main se guida, s'enfonça lentement en surveillant le moindre changement d'expression sur le visage de Primož qui indiquerait un inconfort, ou une douleur trop importante. Primož crispa ses mains dans les draps, tendit le tissu en de longues traînées. Tom resta immobile, attendant l'accord de Primož pour commencer à bouger, savourant la sensation d'étau se resserrant sur lui, <em>mon dieu, j'y suis vraiment</em>. Tom ne croyait pas que cela était en train d'arriver.</p><p>-Bouge s'il te plait, murmura Primož le souffle court.<em> S'il te plait Tom.</em></p><p>Tom obéit, commença à bouger doucement, tendrement, ondula ses hanches contre les cuisses fermes de Primož en soutenant son regard noisette qui devenait humide. Primož attira le visage de Tom au sien, l'embrassa précipitamment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un comme l'autre à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et les bouches ouvertes à la recherche d'un peu d'air.</p><p>-Comment tu te sens, souffla Tom.</p><p>-Bien... putain de bien, Tom. Ne t'arrêtes pas.</p><p>Le cœur de Tom s'emplit d'un profond sentiment de plénitude et de joie, de tendresse et d'orgueil. Primož avait l'air si fragile en ce moment, sous lui à trembler à chacun de ses mouvements. Souvent Primož se resserrait, lui envoyant de furieuses sensations qui lui donnait des vertiges et le faisait pulser à l'intérieur de Primož. C'était si bon que Tom aurait pu à chaque fois venir, se retenant en pensant à des choses désagréables comme une <em>putain de journée sur le vélo avec les articulations grinçantes et le cul trempé par une putain d'averse</em>, Tom voulait faire durer ce moment, il voulait garder chaque seconde en mémoire, se rappeler de chaque baiser, de chaque son sortant de la bouche de Primož, de chaque caresse, de chaque soubresaut du sexe de Primož qu'il sentait contre son ventre, de chaque contraction que Primož avait autour de lui, de chaque goût et de chaque son et de chaque sensation. Tom savait qu'il était en train de vivre un moment qui marquerait sa vie, qui marquerait leur vie à tous les deux parce que jamais, jamais avant et jamais après, ils ne retrouveraient ce moment magique de leur première fois, ni entre eux ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre.</p><p>Tom embrassa le visage de Primož, de son front jusqu'à son menton en passant par ses paupières et son nez et ses lèvres et chacune de ses pommettes et de ses joues, Tom laissa son empreinte sur chaque morceau du visage de Primož pour ne pas que Primož l'oubli. Ça paraissait si irréel, trop beau pour être vrai, Tom avait peur que demain au réveil Primož ne se souvienne plus de cette réalité qui ce soir était la leur, que demain le slovène lui dise encore, <em>à nouveau</em>, qu'eux deux ce n'était pas une bonne idée. </p><p>Primož agrippa la main de Tom dans la sienne, serra leurs doigts entremêlés. Son autre main descendit entre leurs ventres et Tom sentit la main de Primož contre son aine, bouger au même rythme que ses mouvements alors que Primož s'enserrait pour se finir. Primož se mit à parler ou plutôt à crier dans sa langue, quelque chose comme <em>Tako je dobro Tom, mater,</em> et l'entendre parler en slovène acheva Tom. Peu importe la signification des mots ils étaient beaux, ils sonnaient comme une incantation destinée à lui et à personne d'autre et Tom ressentit une décharge violente comme la foudre, l'orgasme le frappait avant Primož, il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de Primož atteindre le point de non retour qu'il s'effondra sur lui. L'air leur manquait à tous les deux, Primož enlaça Tom et le serra fort, leurs cages thoraciques se répondirent désespérément l'une l'autre, leurs cœurs battant plus vite que lors d'un sprint. Tom se sentait juste à sa place, dans les bras de Primož et en lui, y resta un moment malgré l'inconfort de leur position, ne quittant Primož que lorsque le slovène relâcha son étreinte.</p><p>Tom se débarrassa du préservatif usagé, prit son boxer pour essuyer son ventre et celui de Primož. La main de Primož se posa sur la sienne, Tom leva les yeux vers le visage joliment coloré de Primož, rencontra l'expressif regard noisette de son équipier.</p><p>-Tu t'occupes toujours de moi hein, dit Primož en souriant. Toujours.</p><p>-Tu es précieux, plaisanta à moitié Tom, je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état, hum ? <em>Monsieur le vainqueur de Liège-Bastogne-Liège.</em></p><p>-Viens là, rit Primož en jetant le boxer à terre.</p><p>Primož attira Tom à lui pour l'embrasser, un baiser franc mais éphémère, Primož glissa sa main sur la nuque de Tom et ils réassemblèrent leurs lèvres, langoureusement, <em>amoureusement</em>. Ce baiser avait un goût nouveau, le souffle d'un début de quelque chose, il nouait la promesse que leur relation ne pourrait désormais plus revenir en arrière.</p><p>-Putain que ce lit est petit, soupira Tom avec amusement en s'installant à côté de Primož.</p><p>-Ouais, vraiment petit, acquiesça Primož et ils rirent. Tu veux que je dorme dans l'autre ?</p><p>-Tu ne vas nulle part, Primož.</p><p>-D'accord ?</p><p>-Bien sûr.</p><p>Tom embrassa la joue de Primož puis ses lèvres, Primož répondant à son baiser avec entrain.</p><p>-Je prends juste des vêtements, avertit Primož en amorçant un départ du lit.</p><p>-Je te tiendrai suffisamment chaud pour la nuit, osa Tom tandis que Primož se levait.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas dormir nu, sauf quand il fait vraiment trop chaud l'été, avoua Primož. C'est, comment dire... le toucher des draps ? J'ai besoin d'avoir des vêtements sur moi.</p><p>Tom sourit. Primož était vraiment un homme à part, il avait toutes ces espèces de manies, d'étranges habitudes dues à ses sensations physiques, comme ce besoin de porter des vêtements pour dormir ou le fait de ne pas aimer être touché, à part pour célébrer une victoire. En y pensant Tom se rendit compte que, même avant les dernières évolutions de leurs rapports, il était le seul dans l'équipe à qui Primož accordait ce droit de proximité physique permanent. C'était venu lors de leur premier stage, le premier soir où Tom avait découvert la frilosité de Primož et l'avait enlacé sous une couverture, ignorant alors la distance qu'il était usage d'adopter avec lui. Primož avait accepté sa présence, posant même sa main sur la cuisse de Tom, une sensation que Tom se rappelait encore aujourd'hui et qui avait entériné le début de leur intimité. Ils avaient tout de suite été bien ensemble, comme s'ils étaient <em>faits</em> pour être ensemble.</p><p>Rhabillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon d'intérieur Primož reprit place dans le lit avec Tom, qui avait entre temps également enfilé un boxer et un haut, ils se couvrirent des draps et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Tom sur le dos et Primož blottit contre lui. Ils éteignirent la lumière du plafonnier, se souhaitèrent <em>bonne nuit</em> puis s'endormirent rapidement, l'esprit heureux et le trophée de vainqueur de Primož sur la table de chevet.</p>
<hr/><p>À l'aube, quelque chose les réveilla. Une impression de manque, de vide malgré qu'ils soient enlacés les jambes entremêlées et la tête de Primož enfouie dans le cou de Tom, manifestation de leur désir d'être plus proches encore. Ils se virent dans la pénombre mourante, s'embrassèrent et se touchèrent perdus entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Primož se glissa sur Tom, les mains passèrent sous les tee-shirts, Primož caressa le torse de Tom et Tom explora le dos de Primož. La conscience arriva progressivement avec l'aube, les vêtements furent abandonnés et leurs aines se frottèrent l'une à l'autre avec force puis Primož s'évada, alla vider la table de nuit de son contenu. À quatre mains le préservatif fut mis sans hésitation, le lubrifiant coula aussi rapidement et Primož chevaucha Tom sans s'être préparé, grimaça à cette intrusion qu'il avait lui-même initié. Tom soupira longuement en crispant ses orteils dans les draps désordonnés, saisit les hanches de Primož qui commença à bouger verticalement le bassin.</p><p>C'était différent de plus tôt dans la nuit, plus primaire et précipité. En voyant Primož ainsi, le chevaucher souple et régulier, soupirant de sa voix suave des sons toujours si adorables tandis que son corps brillait sous la lueur dorée du crépuscule, Tom pensa qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. L'expression et la rougeur du visage de Primož, ses grands yeux brillants et sa fine bouche ouverte, son corps chaud qui vibrait sur le sien, les contractions de ses muscles que Tom pouvait sentir comme si elles étaient siennes. Tom fut submergé par cette vision magnifique, Primož <em>est</em> magnifique, ce mot convenait parfaitement pour décrire cet homme avec qui il était en train de faire l'amour.</p><p>Les mains de Tom glissèrent dans le dos à la courbure incroyable de Primož, sur ses fesses maintenant que Primož s'inclinait pour l'embrasser, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un savoureux mélange de langues. Primož se redressa, dit à Tom qu'il allait venir et Tom le prit en main, le masturba tandis que le reste du corps de Primož rebondissait toujours sur lui, <em>Oh mon Dieu.</em></p><p>Tom vit des étoiles, entendit sa propre voix puis celle de Primož résonner dans la chambre. L'instant suivant Primož était dans ses bras, en sueur et haletant, Tom cherchant lui-même désespérément l'air nécessaire à ses poumons dans l'humidité ambiante. Sur son torse les doigts recroquevillés de Primož traçaient de curieux dessins, témoignages de ses nerfs surstimulés par l'effort et la montée d'hormones, Tom ressentit une euphorie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux humides de Primož. Il était simplement heureux, heureux avec Primož dans l'insouciance de l'amour post-coïtale, ils n'étaient plus Primož Roglič et Tom Dumoulin mais deux êtres anonymes et amoureux et il n'y avait plus personne d'autre qu'eux qui existait.</p><p>Tom refit les mêmes gestes que plus tôt, prit cette fois avec le boxer de Primož pour les essuyer. Quand cela fut fait il répondit à l'invitation de Primož de s'allonger à ses côtés, calant son torse contre le dos de Primož et passant son bras par dessus le flanc de Primož pour réunir leurs mains. Ils restèrent là à somnoler un moment, une belle quiétude qu'ils finiraient par quitter alors que dehors, le soleil finissait de se lever.</p><p>Il y avait eu un avant et un après Tour de France 2020 et il y aurait un avant et un après Liège-Bastogne-Liège 2020.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Concernant les quelques mots en slovène, pas de traduction pour l'instant ;) Libre à vous d'aller voir dans le traducteur, sinon les explications seront données dans le prochain chapitre !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le jour rentrait dans la chambre à travers les rideaux blanc laiteux, débordait sur les bords d'éblouissants rayons qui décoraient les murs de traînées dorées. Primož et Tom étaient toujours au lit, nus, enlacés sous les draps, le visage de Tom niché dans le cou de Primož et leurs membres mélangés. Ils profitaient du moment, se caressaient les bras ou les cheveux, écoutaient leurs respirations en regardant le plafond. Les esprits étaient ailleurs, dans ce monde que Primož et Tom avaient parachevé cette nuit, leur propre univers dans lequel le temps courrait autrement et où ils étaient des êtres différents.</p><p>Primož s'étira doucement en prenant garde à ne pas faire mal à Tom dans l'enchevêtrement de leurs corps, Tom bougea sa jambe pour libérer celles de Primož puis se redressa sur les coudes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Primož et Tom se sourirent, simplement heureux de se trouver là, l'un contre l'autre dans la quiétude du matin.</p><p>-Bonjour, entama Tom.</p><p>-Bonjour.</p><p>-Maintenant je peux te le dire, tu es adorable au réveil.</p><p>-Adorable ?</p><p>-Oui vraiment, les yeux déjà brillants, des mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens...</p><p>-Ne te fous pas de moi, dit Primož en tentant vainement de restreindre son sourire. J'ai une tête affreuse au réveil, ouais ? Les paupières gonflées, la lèvres sèches et des traces de bave sur le menton, les cheveux en bordel...</p><p>-Je suis sérieux, rit Tom en effleurant l'épaule de Primož du bout des doigts. Avec toi je suis toujours sérieux, Primož. Tu es beau même au réveil.</p><p>Ils s'observèrent, silencieux. Primož remonta sa main jusqu'au visage de Tom, le caressa lentement pour s'imprégner de ses contours, la longueur de son front, l'arc de son sourcil, la bosse continue de sa pommette, sa joue et sa mâchoire qui n'avaient pas vu le rasoir depuis un ou deux jours, ses lèvres portant quelques rougeurs de leurs dévorants baisers échangés à l'aube. Primož se sentait faible face à cet homme et à sa beauté, faible tant son amour pour lui était grand et tant il était bien avec lui.</p><p>-Et toi tu es séduisant, Tom. Au réveil, assis à lire un livre, en plein effort sur un vélo. Tout le temps.</p><p>Tom s'arrêta de respirer, les mots de Primož ricochèrent en lui jusqu'au fond de son âme et réveillèrent un sentiment de gratitude. Tom se sentait tellement reconnaissant d'avoir passé cette nuit, et tous ces autres moments, avec Primož. <em>Privilégié</em>.</p><p>L'air que Tom retrouva fut celui partagé avec Primož dans un baiser, un long baiser qui leur fit tourner la tête et laissa leurs lèvres gonflées.</p><p>-J'ai besoin d'une douche, dit Tom en tapotant le torse de Primož.</p><p>-Ah, moi aussi ?</p><p>-Tu veux qu'on la prenne ensemble ?</p><p>-Non, ça va finir comme l'autre jour et je n'ai pas l'énergie de le faire encore, rit Primož. Vas-y, j'irai après.</p><p>-Je fais vite. </p><p>Tom embrassa Primož puis avec de l'élan se leva, fila à la salle de bain sans se retourner. </p><p>Primož resta au lit, attrapa son tee-shirt gisant au sol pour se vêtir partiellement, son boxer étant trop loin et de toute façon trop sale pour être remis. Il laissa les draps ouverts, préférant rester avec le bas du corps découvert plutôt que de sentir le frottement du percale <em>désespérément</em> stimulant sur son pénis - son pénis qui cette nuit était dans la bouche de Tom.</p><p><em>Quelle journée, quelle nuit</em>, soupira Primož en lançant sa tête en arrière, heurtant l'oreiller sous son bras replié. Le sentiment euphorique de la victoire coulait encore dans ses veines, Primož regarda son trophée et maintenant d'autres sentiments émergèrent, le plaisir, la chaleur de la bouche de Tom autour de lui, à quel point il se sentait bien dans les bras de Tom et cette sensation - cette sensation indescriptible d'avoir Tom en lui. Primož s'était senti comblé, <em>entier</em>. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils aillent aussi loin, n'était même pas conscient de le désirer. Cela s'était fait naturellement et dans l'instant, Tom doux comme toujours, il avait ensuite fallut longtemps à Primož pour cesser de trembler d'émotions après son orgasme. Cette première fois l'avait effrayé et fasciné, Primož s'était juste laissé aller en faisant confiance à Tom pour lui faire du bien et, <em>oh que oui,</em> Tom lui avait fait du bien, avec son pénis et déjà avant avec ses doigts.</p><p>Primož ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait depuis quelques minutes. <em>C'est étrange, l'eau est mon élément et j'ai choisi des sports qui sont régis par le vent. En tremplin, le vent te tient totalement, tu sautes en lui et il te transporte, tu lui est dépendant jusqu'à ta vie. En vélo, tu luttes contre lui, il te pousse dans les descentes et te surprends dans les plaines. Deux sports de vent. L'eau, j'en avais oublié son pouvoir jusqu'à le partager avec Tom. Sa force et sa douceur. C'est vital.</em></p><p>Le bruit de l'eau cessa et Primož se demanda pourquoi il pensait de façon aussi grave, métaphysique. Tom avait cet effet sur Primož, il le ramenait à l'essentiel, aux vérités de l'existence et l'une de ces vérités était que Primož aimait Tom. Primož ne comprenait pas toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il se jouait ici, ignorait à quel point ce qu'il ressentait pour Tom était immuable et important, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre. </p><p><em>L'eau est vital comme Tom est vital pour moi</em>, conclut Primož. C'était beau et terrifiant à la fois. </p><p>Tom sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux encore humides, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Primož, à moitié nu dans son lit, comme s'il était là où il devait être et avait toujours été.</p><p>-Je n'ai pas été trop long, demanda Tom en posant ses fesses et sa serviette mouillée sur le lit.</p><p>-Non ça va, répondit Primož en se redressant.</p><p>Primož mélangea ses doigts dans les cheveux ruisselants de Tom, s'avança pour l'embrasser. Ravi que Primož ne réagisse pas comme l'avant veille, un peu brusque après leur douche commune, Tom lui rendit son baiser avec entrain, passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Primož pour caresser son dos. L'eau qui était restée en suspens sur les poils des avant-bras de Tom mouilla le tee-shirt de Primož, ses mains se hissèrent jusqu'aux épaules de Primož avec facilité puis soudain, Primož se raidit. La réalité se rappelait à lui, le reste du monde et leurs familles, ils allaient devoir parler de cette nuit, d'<em>eux</em>, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient encore rien dit sur leurs sentiments, se contentant de les consommer charnellement. </p><p>Sentant Primož tendu, Tom rompit leur baiser et se recula pour sonder le visage et les yeux de Primož.</p><p>-Rogla, tout va bien ?</p><p>-Ça va, je veux juste que nous en discutions. Je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux aller manger pendant ce temps, et après nous parlons, d'accord ?</p><p>-D'accord, soupira Tom, mais est-ce que... tu regrettes ? On est peut-être allé trop vite.</p><p>-Non je regrette pas, dit Primož en attrapant une goutte qui glissait sur le front de Tom. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que nous devons en parler, hum ?</p><p>-Ok. Nous en parlons après ta douche.</p><p>Primož serra Tom un instant, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis partit à la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres. Il prit quelques minutes pour se prélasser sous la douche tiède, se sécha, enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt, se brossa les dents pour rafraîchir son haleine. Face au miroir Primož recoiffa la mèche qui tombait sur son front, quitta ensuite la salle de bain en éteignant la lumière pour rejoindre la chambre et Tom.</p><p>Tom était habillé, installé sur le lit dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit, le dos appuyé contre le cadre en bois. Leurs affaires étaient encore éparpillées dans la pièce, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à partir que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. </p><p>-Tu n'es pas allé prendre le petit déjeuner, demanda Primož.</p><p>-Je t'attendais, nous irons manger plus tard.</p><p>Tom descendit ses jambes du lit, invitant ainsi Primož à l'y rejoindre. Primož vint s'asseoir à côté de Tom, ni trop proche ni trop loin, ils devaient pouvoir se voir correctement pour la discussion qui allait suivre.</p><p>Tom ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Primož le devança, posant ses mains sur celles de Tom pour légitimer sa prise de parole.</p><p>-Attends, je voudrais commencer. Je dois juste trouver les bons mots, ok ?</p><p>Après que Tom eut soufflé son accord Primož se mit à réfléchir, formula ses sentiments en slovène puis prépara la traduction qu'il jugea la plus adéquate. C'était important qu'il choisisse les bons mots, son discours devait être clair et compréhensible, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait se montrer approximatif pour faire comprendre à Tom qu'il l'aimait.</p><p>-Je ne regrette rien, reprit Primož au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai aimé tout ce qu'on a fait, tout ce que tu m'as fait. Avant hier je t'ai dit des mots rudes, froids, tu ne les méritais pas et je suis désolé pour ça, j'ai juste eu peur parce que... Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver mais je suis bien avec toi Tom, tu comprends ? Ça m'a déstabilisé parce que je n'aurai jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un homme, surtout un équipier, mais cela est arrivé ? Je suis vraiment bien avec toi.</p><p>-Je suis bien avec toi aussi, souffla Tom en retournant ses mains pour qu'elles enlacent celles de Primož. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais ce que ça fait de ressentir cela, les interrogations sur la sexualité, <em>est-ce que c'est bien, est-ce que je peux faire ça et être coureur cycliste </em>?</p><p>-Tu as déjà eu des relations avec des hommes ?</p><p>-Oui, des histoires courtes, des aventures sans lendemain. Jamais rien de sérieux.</p><p>-Je ne savais pas, s'étonna sincèrement Primož.</p><p>-Personne ne le sait à part ma femme, soupira Tom et son regard s'assombrit vers la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit dans le monde du vélo, on ne peut pas être coureur cycliste et dire ouvertement <em>je suis attiré par les hommes</em>. C'est presque un interdit. Jusqu'ici, je ne voulais pas m'engager dans une véritable histoire et comme le sexe ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, je me trouvais un amant quand j'en avais besoin et c'était suffisant. Avec ma femme, c'est quelque chose de différent. Elle est belle, intelligente, elle me comprend et à l'époque, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux. Alors on a fini par se marier, autant parce que l'on s'apprécie que pour l'image. Au moins je n'ai pas à mentir en disant tenir à elle.</p><p>Tom s'arrêta, le regard toujours pointé vers l'extérieur, dissimulé par les rideaux. Primož l'observa, imagina ce qu'il avait pu vivre et ressentir durant toutes ses années, ne pas pourvoir être totalement lui-même.<em> Jouer un rôle.</em> Primož comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi Tom avait cette tristesse en lui, cette réserve sur ses émotions. <em>Ce n'était pas seulement le vélo</em>.</p><p>-Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais aller aussi loin avec moi, reprit Tom en reportant son attention sur Primož. Ça m'a...<em> Ça m'a fait quelque chose</em>, tu sais ? Que tu me fasses confiance à ce point.</p><p>-Je ne pensais pas le vouloir non plus, je ne sais pas, à moment tu m'as effleuré là-bas et j'ai juste eu envie qu'on aille au bout. Je me sentais suffisamment bien avec toi pour cela. Peut-être que le champagne et les bières ont aussi aidé hein, ajouta Primož avec un ton amusé.</p><p>-Pour se détendre c'est certain, rit Tom. Donc, ça t'a plu ?</p><p>-Ouais mais c'était bizarre au début, un peu douloureux, puis je me suis dit <em>c'est Tom</em> et la douleur a comme disparu ? </p><p>Tom rougit, rit doucement en baissant le regard. Primož ne comprit pas sa réaction, fronça les sourcils tandis que Tom le tirait vers lui et l'enlaçait.</p><p>-Rogla... Parfois tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis.</p><p>-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, demanda timidement Primož dans le cou de Tom.              </p><p>-Tu viens de dire que je suis <em>spécial</em> pour toi.</p><p>-Bien sûr que tu l'es Tom. Si ce n'était pas le cas je n'aurais pas fait l'amour avec toi.</p><p>Cette dernière phrase aspira tout l'air des poumons de Tom. Ce n'était pas une déclaration mais tout comme, les mots de Primož avaient la même valeur et cette fois-ci Primož en compris leur portée, c'était intentionnel car plus que tout il ne voulait pas que Tom se méprenne sur la réalité de ses sentiments.</p><p>Tom desserra son étreinte, ancra profondément son regard dans celui de Primož et souffla un <em>Je t'aime</em> à peine audible. Primož l'entendit et son cœur se serra, se serra si fort que ses poumons et sa gorge devinrent douloureux, l'empêchant de respirer ou de parler. <em>Oh Tom, c'est vraiment ça entre nous alors ? L'amour ?</em></p><p>Leurs lèvres se regroupèrent ensemble, juste leurs lèvres, timidement comme cette fois où ils s'étaient embrassés dans le bus. Primož sentit le menton proéminent de Tom contre le sien, sa barbe naissante sur sa peau, un grattement léger et doux, cela lui rappela que Tom était un homme et Primož se demanda si cela avait une importance. La question ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, <em>est-ce que cela change quelque chose ?</em>, cette interrogation devait-elle être morale, sociétale ? Aucun contre-argument ne vint à Primož, c'était étrangement facile à accepter. <em>C'est juste Tom</em>, Primož se laissa aller dans leur baiser, massant la nuque de Tom d'une main et caressant son visage de l'autre. <em>Je suis bien avec lui.</em></p>
<hr/><p>L'heure fila rapidement, ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner convenable qu'ils étaient déjà de retour dans leur chambre pour faire leurs bagages. Les affaires furent mises désordonnées, les vêtements à peine suffisamment pliés pour pouvoir fermer les valises sans risquer de faire sauter les fermetures éclair, Primož et Tom avaient encore quelques minutes pour eux et les passèrent enlacés sur le lit. Primož prit l'une des mains de Tom dans les siennes, la caressa avec délicatesse et respect, l'admira comme une icone.</p><p>-J'aime vraiment tes mains tu sais, murmura Primož.</p><p>-J'avais remarqué, susurra Tom avant de frissonner quand Primož commença à embrasser sa main.</p><p>-Elles sont si belles, reprit Primož entre deux baisers, grandes, tes doigts longs et fins... </p><p>Primož continua à couvrir la main de Tom de baisers, n'oublia aucune phalange et Tom ne put s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par cette scène, cela avait quelque chose de très érotique de voir ainsi Primož embrasser religieusement sa main.</p><p>-C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi je crois, dit Primož son rituel terminé. J'ai fini par comprendre que je voulais que ces mains me touchent, hein ? Qu'elles me touchent et me caressent à tous les endroits possible.</p><p>-Qui aurait cru que Primož Roglič était un fétichiste des mains, taquina Tom en caressant à son tour les mains de Primož.</p><p>-Heu, non, bredouilla Primož, c'est nouveau, juste pour toi... Juste avec toi. Juste <em>tes</em> mains.</p><p>-Peux-tu me faire une promesse Primož, demanda Tom après un profond soupir.</p><p>-Heu oui, ca dépend ?</p><p>-Je sais que tu as déjà fait des efforts pour améliorer ton anglais, mais essayes d'en faire plus parce que tes paroles sont trop puissantes comme ça, tu n'imagines pas l'effet que cela a sur mon cœur à chaque fois !</p><p>-Bien sûr, je vais essayer, promit Primož. Pour toi, je vais essayer.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser, sur la bouche puis Primož déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue de Tom, l'embrassa encore et encore. Tom se mit à rire quand la langue de Primož lui chatouilla l'oreille, en réponse il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Primož, assaillit ses flancs de chatouilles et Primož commença à rire aussi. Un bruyant coup fut frappé à leur porte, la voix de Grischa cria un <em>putain les gars qu'est ce que vous foutez vous allez nous faire rater l'avion</em>, en l'entendant Primož et Tom eurent une brusque accélération de leurs rythmes cardiaques, craignant durant un instant que leur Directeur Sportif ouvre la porte et les surprenne ainsi. Primož jura qu'ils étaient prêts dans <em>deux minutes</em>, ils entendirent Grischa soupirer puis s'éloigner. Primož et Tom se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, tout compte fait cela aurait été drôle que Grischa les trouve à se chatouiller comme ça, les mains de Tom sous le tee-shirt de Primož et la langue de Primož dans l'oreille de Tom, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient été à moitié nu avec les boxers déformés par leurs érections.</p><p>Ils se levèrent du lit, regroupèrent leurs dernières affaires. Tom glissa son chargeur de portable dans son sac, Primož mit ses claquettes Adidas dans la poche de sa valise, ils vérifièrent n'avoir rien oublié dans la salle de bain ou sur les tables de chevets.</p><p>-Au fait, qu'as-tu dit en slovène, demanda Tom alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures. Tu as répété plusieurs fois cette phrase...</p><p>-Oh, c'est plutôt gênant ouais, souffla Primož en se redressant pour prendre sa veste au porte-manteau.</p><p>-Je vois, dis-moi quand même ?</p><p>-J'ai dit quelque chose comme, <em>c'est trop bon, Tom.</em> Et <em>Mater</em> ça veut dire mère, nous l'utilisons parfois comme une exclamation, comme tu dis <em>fuck</em> en anglais.</p><p>-Je m'attendais à pire, même si je suppose que pour toi c'est déjà suffisamment embarrassant. </p><p>-Ça l'est, d'habitude je... Hé bien, je suppose que les habitudes sont faites pour être changées ?</p><p>-Celle-ci me convient, susurra Tom en sortant deux masques de sa poche. Que tu restes naturel. Peu importe si je ne comprends pas.</p><p>Primož prit le masque que Tom lui tendit, effleura les doigts de Tom avec les siens.</p><p>-La prochaine fois, dit Primož avec tout le sérieux et la sincérité dont il était capable, je te parlerai encore en slovène.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà donc pour Liège-Bastogne-Liège.</p><p>À partir de la prochaine partie, la Vuelta, cela va devenir moins joyeux, avant d'empirer - on sait tous ce qu'il s'est passé, les problèmes de Tom et son départ.</p><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette partie ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>